lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dead is Dead
Opis 1977 rok thumb|left|[[Charles Widmore w 1977 roku rozmawia z młodym Benem ]] Obóz Innych w dżungli, po zaniesieniu młodego Bena do świątyni. Do obozu wjeżdża na koniu 40-letni Charles Widmore. Poirytowany zmierza do Richarda i zarzuca mu, że bez jego zgody zaniósł członka Dharmy do Świątyni. Richard odpowiada, że to nie miało nic wspólnego z Widmorem więc nie powinien się wtrącać. Stwierdza również, że jest to niewinny chłopiec który umierał i na którego wyzdrowieniu zależało Jacobowi. Na te słowa Charles uspokaja się po czym idzie do namiotu w którym leży uzdrowiony chłopiec. Gdy Widmore wchodzi do środka młody Ben budzi się pytając gdzie jest i co się stało. Charles odpiera, że został zraniony i, że jest teraz wśród przyjaciół którzy go uzdrowili. Gdy chłopak pyta oo ojca Widmore mówi, że już niedługo do niego wróci. Przerażony Ben mówi, że nie chce tego i chciałby zostać z Innymi. Wtedy Widmore odpiera, że może mieszkać z Dharmą i być jednocześnie ich człowiekiem oraz stwierdza, że Wyspa go ocaliła. Po wszystkim przedstawia się. Grudzień 1988 thumb|left|[[Ben i Ethan obserwują obóz Francuzki ]] Noc, plaża. W krzakach Ben i nastoletni Ethan obserwują obozowisko Francuzów w którym od miesiąca mieszka samotnie Danielle Rousseau wraz z nowo-narodzoną córeczką Alex. Ethan mówi Benowi, że jeśli chce on może zabić kobietę. Ben nakazuje mu milczenie po czym wyjmuje pistolet i po cichu wkracza do wnętrza namiotu. Przy wejściu zrzuca jednak pozytywkę ślubną i budzi kobietę oraz jej dziecko. Zszokowana Danielle błaga Bena o litość. Ten nakazuje jej milczenie po czym już chce ją zabić jednak zauważa płaczące dziecko. Danielle błaga aby Ben nic nie robił jej córeczce. Zmieszany Ben strzela w ziemię po czym zabiera dziecko zrozpaczonej Rousseau i mówi jej, że jeśli zależy jej na dobru dziewczynki niech nigdy go nie szuka i zawsze gdy usłyszy w dżungli szepty niech odejdzie w przeciwną stronę niż ta z której się wydobywają po czym wraz z dzieckiem Linus opuszcza namiot kobiety. thumb|right|Ben i Ethan przynoszą Alex przed oblicze Widmore'a Noc, kilka godzin później. Ben i Ethan docierają do obozu Innych rozbitego w dżungli. Przy ognisku siedzą dwaj przywódcy: Richard Alpert i Charles Widmore. Gdy Charles pyta się Bena czy wykonał zadanie ten odpowiada, że wynikły pewne komplikację i musiał sprowadzić tu nowo-narodzone dziecko kobiety. Na atak wściekłego Widmore' a Ben odpowiada iż kobieta jest obłąkana i niegroźna a dziewczynką on się zajmie. Gdy Widmore żąda aby Ben zabił Alex Linus odpowiada, że nie zrobi tego bo to nie Wyspa tego od niego oczekuje a to jedynie wymysł Widmore'a po czym daje Charlesowi pistolet i mówi, że jeśli tak bardzo chce zabić dziewczynkę to niech to teraz zrobi. Wściekły Charles rezygnuje i pozwala Benowi zatrzymać dziecko. Po 22 grudnia 1992 ( prawdopodobnie styczeń 1993 ) thumb|left|Wygnanie Widmore'a przez Bena Baraki, nieokreślony czas po Czystce. Ben huśta małą Alex na huśtawce. Podchodzi do niego Richard aby poinformować, że łódź podwodna zaraz odpłynie. Alpert mówi mu, że nie musi się z nim widzieć lecz Ben postanawia inaczej. Molo Charles Widmore jest odprowadzany przez dwóch mężczyzn na pokład łodzi podwodnej. Linus zatrzymuje go, mówi mu, że chce się pożegnać. Tłumaczy mu, że zostaje wygnany ponieważ sam regularnie opuszczał Wyspę i ma córkę z kobietą spoza niej czym złamał zasady. Sam twierdzi, że będzie lepszym przywódcą ponieważ nie będzie myślał tylko o sobie i poświęci wszystko aby chronić Wyspę. Widmore pyta się go czy jest gotowy poświęcić Alex, jednak Ben mówi, że to on chciał jej śmierci, a nie Wyspa. Charles wyraża nadzieje aby Linus miał racje, bo w przeciwnym wypadku, jeśli Wyspa chce śmieci Alex to ona zginie, a wtedy to Ben będzie na jego miejscu - skazany na banicję. Przed odejściem Widmore mówi, że się jeszcze zobaczą. 2008 thumb|right|[[Ben celuje do Penny ]] Dzień odlotu rejsu 316, Ben spaceruje po molo w zatoce portowej w Los Angeles gdzie przebywa łódź na której mieszkają Desmond, Penelope i Charlie Hume. Po chwili zadowolony z siebie Ben dzwoni z komórki do Charlesa Widmore'a. Mówi mu, że dziś wraca na Wyspę. Charles odpiera, że to niemożliwe, ponieważ sam próbuje wrócić na wyspę od niemal 20 lat i mu się to nie udało. Ben ripostuje że przed wyjazdem zamierza zabić jego córkę i właśnie na nią patrzy. Następnie Ben wyjmuje broń i idzie w stronę łodzi Penny. Zauważa go Desmond który właśnie wypakowywał zakupy z samochodu. Ben natychmiast do niego strzela. Następnie podchodzi do łodzi i celuje do Penny, tłumacząc jej że to zemsta za śmierć własnej córki. Nagle na pokład wychodzi mały Charlie Hume. Penelope błaga mężczyznę aby nic nie robił jej synkowi. Nagle na Linusa rzuca się od tyłu Des, powala go na ziemię i zaczyna nakładać pięściami. Gdy zakrwawiony leży na ziemi Desmond wrzuca go do wody. Wyspa - 2007 thumb|left|[[Ben przy swoim biurku ]] Kontynuacja ostatniej sceny z poprzedniego epizodu, zszokowany Ben patrzy na uśmiechniętego Johna Locke'a. Lekko zmieszany Linus zaczyna tłumaczyć się, że wiedział iż tak właśnie będzie i, że po powrocie na Wyspę Locke ożyje. Gdy John pyta dlaczego więc jest taki zdziwiony na jego widok Ben odpowiada wymijająco, że musi zostać teraz osądzony za to, że złamał zasady i powrócił na Wyspę po jej ówczesnym przesunięciu. Gdy John pyta przez kogo ma być osądzony Linus stwierdza, że oni nawet nie mają na to nazwy ale rozbitkowie zwykli nazywać to Potworem. Poranek kolejnego dnia, Wyspa Hydra. Ilana wraz z kilkoma rozbitkami otwiera na plaży znalezioną skrzynię, gdy Ben pyta czy im pomóc Ilana stwierdza, że nie potrzeba. Następnie Linus idzie na bok napić się wody. Obserwuje spokojnego Johna stojącego na brzegu i podziwiającego ocean. Nagle do Bena przychodzi Caesar, pyta się czy dobrze się czuje oraz zerkając na Johna zapytuje się o to co Ben o nim myśli. Po chwili dodaje, że Locke stwierdził wczoraj, że Ben jest człowiekiem który go zabił. Ben udaje zdziwienie i śmiech. Stwierdza, że John jest zapewne obłąkany i, że mógł być przed nimi na Wyspie. Sugeruje Caesarowi, że Locke może być niebezpieczny. Caesar odpiera, że jest przygotowany po czym pokazuje Benowi broń znalezioną w Hydrze. Następnie panowie przedstawiają się sobie i Caesar stwierdza, że jest z Benem. Kilka godzin później, wnętrze stacji Hydra. Ben ogląda jego wspólne zdjęcie z Alex znalezione w jednej z szuflad biurka które w 2004 roku było jego. Nagle do środka wchodzi John, pyta się co to jest. Ben chowa zdjęcie i stwierdza, że to coś sentymentalnego. Następnie John rozsiada się za biurkiem stwierdzając, że nigdy nie mógł wyobrazić sobie Bena rządzącego niczym prezes dużej korporacji. Gdy Linus pyta po co naprawdę przyszedł John odrzeka, że ma nadzieję, że porozmawiają o ich wstydliwej sprawie. Ben stwierdza, że musiał zabić Locke'a aby przekonać O6 do powrotu na Wyspę a od wieszania się odprowadził go tylko po to by uzyskać informację jak wrócić na Wyspę. W końcu Locke mówi, że wystarczyłoby mu zwykłe przepraszam oraz, że podjął pewną decyzję. Za chwilę oboje popłyną na Wyspę główną i on wraz z Benem pójdzie do Potwora gdzie Linus zostanie osądzony. Gdy Ben odpiera, że Locke nie chciałby tego zobaczyć John stwierdza, że jeśli rzeczywiście Ben robił to wszystko dla dobra Wyspy Potwór na pewno będzie litościwy. thumb|right|Ben mierzy do [[Caesara ]] Plaża, John i Ben szykują jedną z dwóch łodzi do wypłynięcia na główną Wyspę. Nagle pojawia się Caesar wraz z kilkoma rozbitkami. Mówi, że nie pozwoli mężczyznom odpłynąć. Wtedy John stwierdza ,że Caesar nie będzie mu rozkazywał. Na te sowa zirytowany Caesar zaczyna szukać broni. Okazuje się, że ma ją w rękach Ben który bez pardonu jednym strzałem zabija Caesara i grozi reszcie, że jeśli ktoś ma jakieś ale do ich wyprawy spotka go to samo. Następnie zwraca się do Johna, że ten może to traktować jako przeprosiny. Wyspa główna, wieczór tego samego dnia. Locke i Ben dopływają do molo. Tam Locke zauważa łódź którą przypłynęli Sun i Frank. Ben wyjaśnia mu skąd się tu wzięli. Chwilę później Locke pyta się Bena dlaczego zabił bezbronnego człowieka, ten odpiera, że owy bezbronny człowiek chciał zabić Johna. Locke stwierdza cynicznie, że racja: nie warto zabijać go drugi raz. Po dojściu do brzegu John mówi do Linusa, że nie idzie do Potwora osądzić się za złamanie zasad ponieważ zasady go nie obchodzą tylko za zabicie własnej córki do którego świadomie dopuścił. Zszokowany Ben nie odpowiada nic w myślach potwierdzając trafność słów Johna. thumb|left|Spotkanie [[Sun, Franka i Bena w Barakach ]] Wieczór tego samego dnia, Baraki. Ben i John idą główną alejką rozglądając się po opuszczonych budyń środka. Po cichu dochodzi do pokoju córki, tam spotyka Sun. Zszokowana kobieta pyta się go o to co tu robi, po chwili do pokoju wpada Frank. Para opowiada, że pewien starzec o imieniu Christian kazał im tu czekać na Johna Locke'a ponieważ tylko on może doprowadzić kobietę do jej męża. Sun pokazuje też Benowi zdjęcie zbiorowe Dharmy z 1977 roku na którym są: Jack, Kate oraz Hugo. Kilkanaście minut później, po tłumaczeniach Johna Sun nie wie co myśleć o tej sprawie. Frank stwierdza, że to bez sensu i nie zamierza ufać mordercy i człowiekowi który wyszedł z trumny. Stwierdza, że zaraz wraca na Hydrę i niech Sun podejmie decyzję czy idzie z nim czy zostaje z mężczyznami. John stwierdza, że tylko on może pomóc Sun odnaleźć męża i jeśli nie pójdzie z nim już nigdy go nie zobaczy. W końcu Sun decyduje się zostać, Frank samotnie wraca na Wyspę Hydrę. Po jego wyjściu Sun pyta się Johna jak zamierza znaleźć Jina, ten odpiera, że najpierw Ben ma coś do zrobienia. Po chwili zastanowienia Linus wchodzi do swojego tajemnego pokoju gdzie znajdują się ukryte drzwi z hieroglifami. Ben otwiera je i widzimy jak schodzi po kamiennych schodach na dół, tam znajduje mały zbiornik z wodą. Ben wkłada do środka rękę i wyciąga kurek, woda wlewa się w dziurę w ziemi. Linus mówi do wlotu, że będzie na zewnątrz po czym powraca na górę. thumb|right|[[Ben wzywa Potwora ]] Jakiś czas później, Sun siedzi samotnie i patrzy na pogrążoną w mroku dżunglę. Nagle wychodzi Ben i pyta się gdzie jest John, kobieta odpiera, że poszedł coś załatwić ale nie wie co i gdzie. Zdenerwowany Ben rozgląda się po dżungli. Wtedy Koreanka stwierdza iż Jack zapewne kłamał i to nie możliwe, że Locke nie żył. Poirytowany Linus zapewnia, że to prawda i, że John Locke z pewnością był martwy. Mówi także, że widział jak ta Wyspa robiła niesamowite rzeczy ale nie coś takiego. Sugeruje, że jeśli ktoś nie żyje to nie żyje i z tego stanu nie ma powrotu. Nagle z dżungli wychodzi Locke. Mówi, że Potwór długo nie przychodzi,Ben mówi, że potrafi go tylko wezwać ale nie umie go kontrolować. John sugeruje, że może skoro Dym nie chce przyjść do nich oni pójdą po niego. Ben odpowiada, że nie wie gdzie znajduje się Dym. Wtedy Locke odpiera, że on wie. thumb|left|Grupa przed Świątynią Poranek kolejnego dnia, Locke, Ben i Sun idą przez dżunglę prowadzeni przez Johna. Be do dziury w ziemi do której kiedyś Czarny Dym próbował go wciągnąć. Przed zejściem Ben mówi Sun, że jeśli on nie przeżyje, a ona opuści wyspę i spotka Desmonda, niech powie mu, że przeprasza go za to co zrobił. Gdy kobieta pyta za co Ben odpiera, że Hume będzie wiedział po czym dwaj panowie schodzą w dół po linie. thumb|right|[[Ilana pyta Franka o cień posągu ]] Wyspa Hydra, w tym samym czasie. Frank dopływa do brzegu gdy podbiega do niego jeden z rozbitków. Mówi, że Ilana po śmierci Caesara wraz z kilkoma ludźmi ogłosiła się przywódczynią i kobiety pytając się jej co się dzieje. Ta nakazuje mu mówić co leży w cieniu posągu. Zszokowany mężczyzna nie ma pojęcia o czym kobieta mówi, ta powala go na ziemię kolbą pistoletu. Nakazuje związać pilota, zabrać go z nimi po czym oświadcza, że już czas. thumb|left|[[Ben sądzony przez Potwora ]] Podziemia Świątyni, Ben i John zmierzają z pochodniami w ręku zaciemnionym korytarzem. Ben zwierza się drugiemu mężczyźnie, że miał rację: idzie odpowiedzieć za śmierć Alex ponieważ tak naprawdę on jest za nią odpowiedzialny po czym wyrusza odkrytym korytarzem. Dochodzi do mistycznego pomieszczenia pokrytego hieroglifami. Staje przed kamienną płaskorzeźbą przedstawiającą egipskiego bożka z głową szakala oraz potwora pod postacią błyskawicy . Nagle zauważa kratownicę leżącą pod drzwiami,rozlega się dziwny dźwięk po czym przez otwory w kratownicy wyłania się Czarny Dym. Stwór otacza Ben i powoduje, że jego pochodnia gaśnie. Nagle dookoła mężczyzny pojawiają się obrazy z jego życia, w tym moment śmierci Alex. Zrozpaczony Ben błaga o przebaczenie gdy nagle Dym opada i z powrotem wnika w dziury w kratownicy. Nagle ktoś staje za Benem, mężczyzna odwraca się i widzi duch córki Alex. Uradowany przed tej pory ma wykonywać wszystkie polecenia Johna Locke'a. Stwierdza, że wie o tym iż już planuje kolejne zabójstwo Locke'a ale niech wie o tym, że jeśli to zrobi ona dorwie go i zniszczy. Na koniec nakazuje ojcu, żeby przysiągł, że będzie podążał za Johnem. Ben przysięga po czym zrozpaczony zamyka oczy i płacze. Gdy je ponownie otwiera Alex już nie ma. Ben wraca pod otwór, przez który wpadł do pomieszczenia. Widzi stojącego nad przepaścią Locke'a który pyta się co się stało. Roztrzęsiony Ben odpowiada, że pozwolił mu żyć. thumb|right|Duch [[Alex atakuje Bena ]] Pytania bez odpowiedzi ** O jakim posągu mówią i co Ilana miała na myśli mówiąc, że już czas? ** Pytając "Co jest za cieniem posągu?" - zapewne chodziło im o ten Posąg * Gdzie udał się Locke w trakcie oczekiwania na przybycie Potwora? * Dlaczego duchowi Alex który reprezentuje Potwora tak bardzo zależy na podążaniu Bena za Johnem? ** Potworowi zależy na tym żeby Ben nie zabił Locke'a. * Dlaczego aby wezwać potwora trzeba spuścić wodę do kanału? ** Woda zapewne służy temu by potwór nie mógł przejść przez tą dziurę, ewentualnie by nie podsłuchiwał. *** Skąd ta woda się tam bierze? * Dlaczego Ben zabronił Danielle iść za szeptami? ** Nie chciał by odkryli, że jej nie zabił. *** Jednak sam się przyznał, że jej nie zabił. **** Ale gdyby Danielle została zauważona przez Innych mogliby "dokończyć dzieła", poza tym Ben, kiedy porwał Alex mógł jeszcze nie planować, czy powie Innym prawdę. ** Po prostu, żeby nie przeszkadzała. * Kto jest matką Penelope? ** Może Ellie? (Eloise Hawking) * Jak Ethan znalazł się w gronie Innych? ** Prawdopodobnie podążał śladami Bena. * Czy DHARMA nic nie podejrzewała w stosunku do Bena? * Jak Ben łączył bycie członkiem Dharmy i Innych? * Co znajduje się pod kratką? * W jaki sposób Widmore - wygnany z Wyspy stał się tak bogatą osoba w normalnym świecie? Teorie * Ilana i jej towarzysze byli już kiedyś na Wyspie i z premedytacją na nią powrócili. Możliwe, że pracują dla Widmore'a. * W rozmowie telefonicznej z Benem, Charles Widmore mówi że na wyspę próbował wrócić od niemal 20 lat. Z tego co możemy zobaczyć w odcinku, wyspę opuszcza już po czystce (która miała miejsce w 1992 roku). Rozmowa ma miejsce w 2008 roku więc minęło dopiero 16 lat. ** Zakładamy, że Widmmore został wygnany w styczniu 1993 roku czyli zaraz po Czystce (jej data to 22 grudnia 1992 roku). A ten okres to z pewnością zwykłe wyolbrzymienie, przybliżenie do 20 lat którego użył Widmore aby jego słowa były bardziej wyraziste. Często gdy ludzie chcą podkreślić wagę używanych przez siebie słów zwiększają ich wartość. *** Trzeba pamiętać że czas na wyspie to pojęcie względne... Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku nie pojawiają się: Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Hugo, Juliet, Miles, Sayid, Jin i Daniel * Na łodzi podwodnej i mundurach załogi widnieje jeden z trygramów będących częścią logo Dharmy. W symbolizuje on żywioł wody oraz oznacza: niebezpieczeństwo, rwącą rzekę, otchłań i księżyc. * Na skrzyni Illany jest napis-AA823-są to liczy 8 i 23 da:Dead Is Dead de:5.12 Tot ist tot en:Dead Is Dead es:Dead Is Dead fr:5x12 it:Ciò che è morto è morto pt:Dead is Dead ru:Мёртвый - значит мёртвый